Chairman Meow
by ambudaff
Summary: "Uwuwuwu, kamu dicuekin papa Magnus? Sini sama papa Alec," Alec menunduk, menggaruk-garuk belakang telinga gumpalan bulu itu, kemudian menggendongnya menuju ruang kerja. Tetapi adakalanya buntalan bulu itu harus dikunci di kandangnya...


**CHAIRMAN MEOW**

_Chairman Meow, Alexander Lightwood, dan Magnus Bane adalah kepunyaan __**Cassandra Clare**__._

_Rate M, friendship_

_(errr, gimana bisa rate M tapi friendship? Hihi)_

_Linimasa sekitar sesudah CoHF_

-o0o-

"Memangnya kau malam ini tidak ada patroli?"

Suara Magnus langsung menyerbu telinga saat Alec masuk dan menutup pintu apartemen. Magnus sendiri tidak kelihatan. Paling-paling sedang di kamar kerjanya.

Alec berusaha menelusuri dari ruang mana asal suara Magnus, ketika gumpalan bulu belang itu mendekati, ber-_purr-purr_ padanya, menyeruduk-nyeruduk, dan menggosok-gosokkan badannya pada kaki Alec.

"Uwuwuwu, kamu dicuekin papa Magnus? Sini sama papa Alec," Alec menunduk, menggaruk-garuk belakang telinga gumpalan bulu itu, kemudian menggendongnya menuju ruang kerja.

Benar saja, Magnus nampak sedang menulis sesuatu di sana. Alec tak berusaha mengintip Magnus sedang menulis apa, karena ia bisa menerka kemungkinan besar apa yang sedang ditulisnya. Sudah dua buku diberikan Magnus padanya, rangkuman masa lalunya, dan sepertinya masih akan ada lagi. Walau semakin ke sini Alec semakin merasa tak enak, ia sudah mengatakan bahwa ia percaya pada Magnus, dan ia sudah merasa cukup dengan buku catatan yang pertama, tapi masih saja Magnus menulis.

"Bukannya malam ini kau ada patroli?" ulang Magnus, matanya masih tetap pada catatannya.

"Harusnya sih. Lalu aku dan Jace diberi tugas lain oleh Institut, karenanya tugas malam ini diserahkan pada tim lain," Alec kemudian memandang Chairman, "kau lapar? Papa Magnus tidak memberimu makan?"

Gumpalan bulu mengeong dengan manja.

"Hih, sudah dua kali kuberi _dry food_, dan dia masih saja lapar. Entah, sejak kau ada di sini, dia selalu lebih suka pada makanan yang kau siapkan." Magnus menggerutu.

Alec nyengir, lalu berjalan menuju dapur, masih menggendong Chairman.

Magnus menghentikan pekerjaannya dan mengikuti Alec ke dapur.

Alec membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan bungkusan ayam dari _chiller_—kemarin sudah dikeluarkan dari _fridge_ biar tidak beku, lalu disimpan di _chiller_. "Kau sudah makan?"

Magnus menggeleng. Secara keahlian, dia lebih cakap memasak dibanding Alec, tapi sekarang dia sering membiarkan Alec memasak untuknya. Masih banyak kekurangan, tetapi rasanya enak terus selalu.

Mungkin karena Alec selalu memasak dari hati.

Alec mengeluarkan sebuah panci, mengisi dengan air panas dari dispenser, lalu meletakkkannya di atas kompor. Pakai air panas biar cepat mendidih, duga Magnus, dan benar saja, dalam semenit airnya sudah mendidih, dan ayam yang sementara itu dipotong-potong Alec, dimasukkan. Alec meraih beberapa siung bawang putih dari keranjang bumbu, dikupasnya, digeprek sedikit dengan ujung pisau, lalu dimasukkan pada rebusan ayam.

"Kau mau masak apa?"

"Ini rebusan ayam buat Chairman."

Mulut Magnus sudah membuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak jadi. Buset, tadinya kukira mau masak apa...

Dan buntalan bulu yang tadi disimpan Alec di sudut meja dapur, cuma menguap lalu melingkar. Memejamkan mata.

Alec nyengir. "Jangan khawatir, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan kita," ia mendekati oven. Di dalamnya ada sebongkah daging sapi, dipanggang dengan api kecil, dalam tusukan yang berputar-putar perlahan. Sepertinya sudah dipanggang berjam-jam dari pagi tadi. _Slow cooking_. Kenapa aku tidak memperhatikan ya, pikir Magnus.

Mengecek daging sebentar, Alec kemudian mendekati kulkas dan mengeluarkan sayur-sayuran: _baby carrots, baby green beans. _Dicucinya, lalu dibersihkan sedikit ujungnya. Sambil ditiriskan, ia mengambil sebuah panci, diisi air, dan diletakkan di kompor. Sementara itu, ia merasa rebusan ayamnya sudah matang. Diambilnya saringan kawat, ditiriskan ayamnya. Sementara kaldu yang terbentuk, dituangkannya di mangkuk khusus Chairman.

Mata Chairman membuka separuh saat hidungnya mengendus aroma kesukaannya.

"Nanti dulu Chairman, masih panas."

Dan Chairman menutup matanya lagi.

Sayuran dimasukkan Alec pada air mendidih di panci, tapi apinya langsung dimatikan. Diaduk sebentar, lalu ditiriskan.

Setelah itu Alec mengecek daging panggangnya. Dikeluarkannya loyang yang sedari tadi pagi diletakkan di bawah panggangan daging: semua lemak daging bertetesan langsung ke loyang itu. Dari keranjang bumbu Alec mengeluarkan bawang bombay dan bawang putih, dikupas dan dirajangnya halus-halus. Ditumis dengan mentega.

Magnus menutup mata dan membiarkan hidungnya bekerja.

Kumpulan lemak tadi dituangkan pada tumisan bawang. Diaduk sebentar. Alec kemudian mengecilkan api.

Diambilnya piring-piring, pisau dan garpu, ditatanya di meja dapur. Melihat itu, Magnus kemudian beranjak menuju penyimpanan botol anggur, dan dipilihnya satu. Diletakkannya di meja dapur juga, kemudian diambilnya dua gelas anggur dari lemari kaca.

Sayuran yang tadi ditiriskan, oleh Alec dibagi dua, masing-masing di piringnya dan di piring Magnus. Dikeluarkannya daging panggang, diletakkannya di talenan, lalu disimpannya di tengah meja. Diiris-irisnya menjadi beberapa bagian, lalu dibagi dua. Sebagian diletakkan di piring Magnus, sisanya di piringnya. Dimatikan api kecil di kompor, diangkatnya saus yang terbentuk dari lemak daging tadi, disiramkannya masing-masing pada daging di piring Magnus dan piringnya.

"Oke, sudah siap!"

Magnus tak berkata-kata, membuka botol anggur dan menuangkannya pada gelas Alec lalu pada gelasnya. Sementara itu, Alec menyimpan potongan ayam yang sekarang tidak begitu panas lagi di mangkok Chairman, meletakkannya di lantai bersama mangkok kaldu. Chairman sontak bangun, melompat ke lantai.

"Selamat makan!"

Keduanya sedang memasukkan potongan-potongan daging ke mulut, ketika Magnus—yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Chairman lahap menghabiskan ayamnya—berkomentar, "Chairman ini sebenarnya kucingku atau kucingmu sih?"

Alec nyengir, sambil berusaha menghabiskan potongan daging di mulutnya, "Memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

Magnus menyeringai. "Sejak kau tinggal di sini, ia jadi tak begitu suka pada _dry food_. Ia lebih suka pada makanan segar seperti yang selalu kau siapkan untuknya."

"Mungkin ia bosan pada _dry food_," Alec menyuapkan lagi potongan daging. "Kau sedang tak ada kerjaan hari ini?"

Magnus menggeleng. Dihabiskannya potongan di mulutnya sebelum menjawab, "Besok baru ada janji. Hari ini kosong. Kau tadi disuruh apa oleh Institut?"

"Institut kedatangan tamu, dan aku beserta Jace harus menemani mereka—"

Magnus mengerutkan kening.

Alec menyeringai. "Julian dan Emma. Yang sedang berkunjung ke Institut sebenarnya Arthur, tapi mereka ikut. Tanya-tanya soal _parabatai_, jadi itu tugasku dan Jace. Tapi setelah pertanyaan selesai, dan mereka—kau tahu kan, sangat mengidolakan pasangan Jace-Clary—diundang makan malam oleh Clary, tugasku selesai."

Magnus menghabiskan makanannya, menghabiskan anggurnya, lalu membawa piring dan gelasnya ke wastafel, mencucinya. Alec sepertinya paham akan keinginan Magnus yang tak tersuarakan ini, juga membawa piring dan gelas kotornya, mencucinya, meletakkannya di rak. Belum selesai benar ia menaruhnya, jemari kokoh itu memegang erat tangannya.

Tanpa kata. Sukarela Alec mengikuti langkah Magnus. Bahkan sebelum sampai ke kamarnya, Magnus telah terlebih dahulu menariknya rapat dengan tubuhnya, bibirnya melekat erat pada bibir Alec. Tak ada perlawanan. Bukan. Bukan tanpa perlawanan. Bukan menyerah. Justru gairah menyala.

Alec menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam baju Magnus, dan ketika Magnus sejenak melepas ciumannya, Alec memanfaatkannya untuk menarik lepas baju Magnus. Tak mau kehilangan waktu, Magnus berbuat serupa, sembari kemudian tubuhnya mendorong tubuh Alec langsung di atas ranjang. Bibir Magnus sudah mulai beraksi kembali ketika—

—_purr purr_—

"Chairman!" Alec terdengar setengah kaget setengah kesal. Buntalan bulu itu melompat naik ke atas ranjang, lalu menyelinap di antara Magnus dan Alec, hendak melingkar sambil menyimpan ekornya di atas dada Alec.

Magnus menyeringai. Di antara napasnya yang tersengal-sengal tak sabar melampiaskan hasrat, ia menangkap Chairman, hati-hati menyimpannya di lantai, lalu kembali meneruskan perbuatannya.

"Kau—hh hh—yakin—hah hah—dia tak—Magnus aahh—akan—hh hh—naik lagi?" Alec menyampaikan tanya di sela-sela bibir Magnus menelusuri dadanya terus turun menuju ke bawah. Magnus menggeleng. Ia bangkit lagi, langsung menuju bibir Alec dan menguncinya rapat-rapat, menerobos dalam-dalam, hingga Alec kehabisan napas dan menariknya sejenak, ketika dilihatnya mata Magnus begitu penuh hasrat. Magnus tak akan mau diganggu oleh siapapun dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Kembali bibirnya melekat penuh-penuh. Sementara tangannya yang satu menarik turun busana satu-satunya yang masih melekat di tubuh Alec, segera diikuti tindakan serupa oleh Alec pada penutup tubuh Magnus. Merasa posisinya agak tak nyaman, Magnus menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke bawah punggung Alec, bermaksud menarik Alec agak tinggi ke arah tumpukan bantal, ketika—

—_purr purr_—

Gumpalan bulu belang itu sudah melingkar nyaman sejahtera di atas tumpukan bantal.

Alec tertawa tertahan. Magnus sendiri sudah akan meradang, namun mendengar tawa tertahan Alec, ia mengurungkan amarahnya. Perlahan Chairman dipindahkan ke atas meja di sebelah ranjang, dan meneruskan hasratnya.

Ciuman-ciuman itu menjadi semakin ganas sekarang, diselingi gigitan-gigitan kecil yang membuat Alec terkadang mengaduh pelan, akan tetapi sepertinya suara Alec mengaduh justru meningkatkan hasrat Magnus, semakin menggila menghujani Alec dengan ciuman. Alec memutuskan, sudah cukup, dan ia membalikkan tubuh, memutar posisi. Kali ini ia yang akan mengatur, kali ini ia yang akan membuat Magnus mengaduh, kali ini ia yang akan—

—tetapi ia terhenti di seri ciumannya yang kedua. SESUATU menaiki punggungnya! Tajam cakarnya, menusuki punggungnya, hangat, berat, dan—mengeong!

—_purr purr_—

Kali ini Magnus yang tertawa, dan berbeda dengan tawa tertahan Alec tadi, kali ini Magnus tertawa terbahak-bahak! Misuh-misuh Alec berusaha berdiri, satu tangannya ke punggung menahan Chairman agar tidak jatuh, berusaha menangkapnya, dan digendongnya ke kamar sebelah. Di sana ada kandangnya, jarang dipakai, hanya kalau mendesak kalau ke dokter misalnya (dan itu hanya saat ada Alec, karena Magnus tak kenal namanya dokter hewan. Dia penyihir kok). Kali ini Alec memasukkannya ke dalam kandang, dan dikuncinya.

"Sori, Chairman, habis ini aku keluarkan ya—"

Alec berniat kembali ke kamar, meneruskan hasrat tertunda, tetapi Magnus berpikiran lain. Sebelum Alec tiba di ranjang, Magnus sudah berdiri, memepetkan Alec di dinding. Kedua tangannya memegang kedua tangan Alec, ke atas. Dadanya menekan tubuh Alec hingga rapat. Bibirnya lebih menekan lagi.

Dan sesuatu memasuki Alec, cepat, keras, panas. Berulang-ulang. Nyaris Alec tak bisa bernapas, tapi sesuatu dalam tiap sel tubuhnya, dalam tiap pori kulitnya, dalam tiap titik darahnya, tahu, inilah yang selalu diinginkannya. Selalu. Setiap saat.

Keduanya saling meneriakkan nama...

Malam semakin larut, semakin sunyi. Dalam ruangan inipun nyaris tak ada suara lagi. Dua sosok bertelanjang dada, setengah berselimut seprei, nyaris tak ada suara. Kecuali napas yang teratur.

Sosok yang satu, yang lebih tinggi, memeluk sosok yang lain, dari punggungnya. Sosok yang di depan, memeluk buntalan bulu belang, melingkar, aman sejahtera.

_Purr. Purr. Purr_.

**FIN**


End file.
